


Catch Me If I Fall

by AbbeyGoesRawr



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbeyGoesRawr/pseuds/AbbeyGoesRawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haii guys.<br/>This is my first piece, so it might be a bit crappy to start off. But stick with it, it should get better. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Catch Me If I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Haii guys.  
> This is my first piece, so it might be a bit crappy to start off. But stick with it, it should get better. :)

The alarm clock echoed in Amy's ears. She moaned as she reached for the interuptance. Before she was rudely interupted from her sweet sleep, she had been dreaming about her high school crush, Justin Bieber.  ** _He's so beautiful!_**  She thought, as she rose from her duvet. She sprang up from her bed and reached for her contacts. Unfortunatley, when she was at the tender age of only five, she had been in an accident which ended in her being partially blind. She looked at herself in the mirror, and cried. Every morning she would do this; she hated herself for how she looked. She had self-harmed before, as she used to be bullied in primary school.

She stumbled around her room, slowly getting changed. It was only 6:07, and she lived just a short distance from her school. If she ran she could get there in just under five minutes. She was putting her tights on as she fell over, and hit her head on the floor. Her contacts fell out, and her room became a blurry mess. She got up to get some more contacts, but found there were none left...  ** _Fuck!_**  She groaned to herself.  ** _I have to wear my flipping glasses.. Urgh._** She stuck her hand under her bed to find her glasses box, but felt something else under her grasp. It was her old diary. She opened it to the first page:

> 17 December 2013:  
>  "Hello Diary!! My names Amy Pattle! Its my Birthday tody, and I got this pritty litle Diary. I'm five tody! And im runing late for school, so mums offerd a lift. Yay! Bye <3"

She started to cry again, as she realized the date. It was her birthday today, which also means the anniversary of her mum's death. As she and her mum were on the way the her old primary school, it started to snow very heavily. The road was already very icy, and was very hard to drive on. Her mum reached the traffic lights, and carried on driving as it was a green light. But, out of the blue, a car to her right sped rapidly towards the car. The two vehicles crashed together, and Amy's mum died instantly due to the impact. Amy was lucky to escape with just her partial blindness, as apparently the impact was very fierce.

Amy threw her glasses accross the room, as tears spewed uncontrollably from her eyes.  She started bawling, and she heard her dad run into her room and hug her tight.

"It's okay sweetie. Daddies here." He whispered.

"I miss her dad.."

"We both do, sweetie."

The two sat there for a while, holding each other. Amy's dad is all she had left, since her Grandma died last summer. All except Kian. Kian was Amy's best friend; They had been friends since primary, and had stuck together ever since. Now they were both in year 10, and were both in top set for everything. Amy's dad left her to get ready for school. She finished doing her hair and makeup and put her jumper on. As she turned to leave her room, she found her dad standing there, with a cake in his hands.

"Dad!" She shouted. "You didn't have to get me a cake!"

Her dad entered her room once again, and they noth sat down on her bed. 

"I know I didn't have to, sweetie." He said. "But I wanted to."

"Love you Dad."

"Love you too, sweetie."

After she had finished eating her portion of the cake, she put her shoes on, got her bags, and left for school. She was speed walking, as she saw her ex-bullies - Sasha, Danielle and Sippi - walking the same way. They used to bully her in primary school, but they don't anymore as the secondary schools CCTV system was amazing. They're only rude to her now. As she sped to school, she caught a glimpse of Kian on the other side of the road.

"Kian!" She called. He looked around confused. "Kian, I'm over here!" He turned to look at her, then smiled.

"Hi, beautiful!" He called back. Amy blushed.

They both heard the three girls sniggering at what Amy was called. They both remember how they pretended to be Amy's friends, then ditched her and ignored her for the rest of the primary years, so they just ignored them. Amy crossed the road and met Kian, and they hugged.

"How's my girl?" he asked. Even though they don't go out, Kian always calls her sweet things.

"I'm good, you?" she replied.

"I'm great. And also, here's a little happy birthday present." He held out a small box to her, and she took it.

"You remembered?"

"Of course! We've been friends for 11 years, how could I forget?"

They both laughed, and Amy began opening her present. Before she looked opened it, she looked up at Kian, and saw him smiling down at her. She smiled back, and thought she saw a slight blush form in his cheeks. She looked back down at the box in her hands and saw a beautiful silver necklace. She gasped and took it out from the box. She studied it closly, and saw the writing formed the word 'Beautiful'. She smiled down at the necklace, and handed it to Kian so he could put it on her. She took her hair from cascading down her back, and put it to the side. As Kian put the necklace on her, he smiled down at her, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Done!" he claimed. 

She looked down at her necklace, and smiled once again.  _ **It's so pretty!**_  She thought.

"Thank you, Kian."

"Anything for my girl."

They started walking to school together, casually bumping arms every now and then.


End file.
